The Secret
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Abby seems to be off, or more off than normal.  The team has to come together and deal with what the secret is.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

**Change of pace from my normal stories, bear with me if this is not up to par. I am trying to expand my wings.**

Disclaimer: I Own nothing!

Abby was always one to be upbeat and full of energy. Maybe it was the caff-pows or maybe it was just her nature. She was bouncing from one corner to the other in her lab on any given day. It was on a Tuesday that Abby noticed that she was becoming more tired as the day progressed. Where as she could usually make it on 4 to 5 hours sleep, it seemed that even after 8 hrs of sleep at night, she was still tired. "Come on, Abby! Snap out of it! Too much to do for Team Gibbs to slow up now!" Abby muttered to herself. Gibbs and the team had just been called to a new case, it seems that a petty officer Smith was found dead in Rock Creek Park. The evidence was being brought in by Tony and McGee and if she knew Gibbs as well as she did, she knew that he would be expecting answers and soon. She felt an all too familiar feeling in head also. She has been having these recurring headaches and she knew if she did not nip it in the bud, she would not be on her toes. Abby reached into her coffin shaped purse and pulled out the new prescription that her doctor had given her for the headaches. He had assured her that the headaches were more than likely due to the stress of her job and her excessive amount of caffeine.

One full week of half strength caff-pows, of course secretly, and no change, she was not feeling better. She had to keep the doctor appointment and change in caff-pows a secret, if anyone in the team, or better yet family, found out about it, then they would never leave her alone. If she could just have a few minutes of quiet and dark, then maybe when the team arrived then she would be her normal self.

KNOCK!KNOCK! "Abby, Abby…. Earth to Abby" Tony yelled as he knocked on the glass partition that separated the lab from her office.

"Huh? What? OH! Sorry!" Abby said chagrined to have been caught asleep in her lab. 'Great!' Abby thought to herself.

"What's up Abs? Too much partying last night? Hitting the clubs a little too hard during the work week, you know how dad feels about that." Tony says as he gently pulled on her pigtail. Tony was too busy focusing on Abby, that he failed to see McGee's look of concern.

Abby quickly signed over the chain of command and tried to shoo Tony and McGee out as fast as she could. Her headache was not completely gone and she would have a difficult enough time working dealing with the headache, not with the added nuicance of Tony.

"Are you sure you are Ok?" McGee asked as he gently put his hand on her elbow and turned her to face him. "Look, me in the eyes Abby and tell me you are OK." McGee knew that she never clubbed during the week, so that whatever she was feeling was not due to excessive partying.

Abby was becoming put off at the incessant questioning. "LOOK MCGEE! I am fine, a little annoyed that you two stooges seem to want to bother me and hinder me getting answers before Gibbs arrives, SO PLEASE LEAVE!" She said as she turned and headed back to the evidence.

McGee was not easily put off by Abby's assurance that she was ok, his gut told him something was up, he just had to find out how to find out what. He was at his desk, trying to finish up his report, but he just could not keep from drifting back to Abby.

"McGee! Reports not going to write itself, you have been staring at the same page for 45 minutes now, what is up?" Gibbs asked. He could tell that something was up and he knew that distracted agents were more likely to screw something up.

"Ummm. Well boss…you see…" McGee stammered.

"Boss, McWorrywart here is worried about Abby. We found her asleep in her lab, and she just told us to leave. I told him that she just partied too hard and was reaping the effects, but does he listen to me…Huh? NOOOOO" Tony said with a sense of confidence. "Wait, where are you going?" Tony said as he watched Gibbs get up and head to the elevator.

"Coffee," was all Gibbs said as he watched the elevator doors close. Gibbs slipped out, grabbed him a coffee and Abby a caff-pow. Knowing that if Abby was processing the evidence as aggressively as she usually does, then she was going to soon be in need of a new drink and it would also give him a chance to check on her himself, just to be sure she was really ok.

Gibbs knew something was off as soon as he entered the lab, no longer was the music blaring, it was low and melodic. Abby was looking through her microscope, squinting and rubbing her temple. "Abs, whatch got?" He was just going to test, he knew that she didn't have anything.

"Seriously, Gibbs." Abby said as she saw him set down the caff-pow.

'I just thought I would check before the director asked." Gibbs said as he noticed the circles under her eyes. "Nightmares, Abs?" He asked.

"No, why?" Abby asked.

"You just look a little tired that is all. Just checkin'" Gibbs said as he exited, making sure that the camera was still in her lab, he intended to keep an eye on his youngest.

Gibbs quickly went into MTAC and asked the technician to pull up Abby's lab. He watched her pour out half her caff-pow and replace it with water. "Ohhh, little one." He murmured as he watched her slowly , work in her lab.

It was on Thursday that McGee noticed that Abby was no longer wearing the cute skull short sleeved t-shirts, it was mid-August and at least 90 degrees each day. He knew something was up, and he had a feeling that he was not alone. McGee had noticed that Gibbs was make more frequent trips to the lab, even when he knew there was nothing new. It was then that he voiced his concerns to him again. McGee walked over to the front of Gibbs desk and waited until Gibbs was looking up at him.

"Something I can help you with McGee?" Gibbs asked as he took off his glasses and pinched his nose.

"Yes, Gibbs, I have a feeling that I am not the only one who is concerned with Abby, I mean, Boss, I have noticed you have been visiting the lab more frequently, and I know your gut has got to be churning, because I sure know mine has." McGee was trying to express his level of concern, when he saw Gibbs stand up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You are right, McGee, my gut is churning, but I don't know why. Abby has suddenly been feeling tired, and now she is changing her wardrobe, something is up, I just don't know what, and Abby has no intention of telling us." Gibbs said as he walked around his desk. 'Don't worry son, we will figure this out." Gibbs said as they both turned and went for a coffee.

Friday morning, Abby had been called back to her doctor office, they had received the results of the blood tests and they needed her to come in right away. Did she have any family or someone that she could bring with her, she might need the support. Abby was never more terrified than the few minutes that she had to wait for the doctor to see her. It was when he finished talking and asked her if she had any questions that the full impact of what he said had hit her. She had zoned out when she heard the diagnosis. All she could remember was new treatment, start this afternoon and side effects. All she could do was shake her head and leave the office. Her brain went onto auto pilot and before she knew it she was at her apartment.

Back at NCIS, it did not take long for Abby' absence to make it to the bullpen. "McGee have you spoken to Abby today? " Ziva asked as she had not seen her hot rod in the parking lot, she had tried to call her in lab, but there was no answer, and her cell was off.

"Ummm….No, come to think of it, I have not seen her at all today." McGee asked as his level of concern was now rising.

"Well, I think lil' miss Party animal might have just had a busy night!" Tony said as he wiggled his brows up and down. "I think…OW!" Tony said as he felt the stinging smack upside the back of his head.

"I think, you had better get to work before I decide to go to work on your backside, Tony and what is this about Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, Abby has not come in yet. I have repeatedly called down to the lab and she is not there and her cell is off. McGee has already tried to access her phone, but no luck yet." Ziva spoke with a deep concern for her little sister.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked as he looked over to McGee on the phone and watched as he shook his head in answer the forthcoming question.

"Sorry, boss no luck. I am getting ready to access her voicemail and emails to see if there is something going on." McGee said as he turned back to his computer and quickly started typing.

"Damn, boss! Sorry, had no idea that something was up with sis. I will start calling local leo's for any jane does." Tony said quietly, silently praying that she would enter the office spouting off her usual nonsense.

It was then the phone rang, Gibbs quickly answered it and quietly listened and ended the call with a curt. "Got it."

"Was that Abby?" Who was it?" were all asked at one time as each agent had jumped to their feet at the phone call and was now anxiously awaiting the news.

"That was the director, it seems that Abby has been called into use by the FBI and that she would be back maybe next week." Gibbs said as he went back to his desk, grabbed his sig and badge and headed out. "Coffee."

Something was gnawing at Gibbs gut, he knew that the director had every right to lend Abby out, but this was his team and he should have been asked first. Then his cell rang and they had a new lead to solve the recent murder and the whole team was so involved with closing this case they did not think to ask anymore questions regarding Abby.

NCIS NCIS

That following Thursday came and the team had wrapped up the case neatly and cleanly. The temporary fill in for Abby was half way decent, so there was no delay. McGee could not believe that Abby had not even tried to contact anyone. I mean unless they had locked her up in a concrete cell, Abby could and would have found a way to communicate with her family. McGee went into snoop mode and accessed/hacked into the FBI database and looked to see what current cases were being investigated and who was assigned to them. It was after checking and double checking that McGee noticed something was off, or the lack of something was off. "UMMM, Boss, I just."

"Just what McGee?" Gibbs asked as his gut was still churning and it was gettingworsse. I looked in to the FBI to see who Abby had been assigned to and guess what?" McGee said as he stood and walked past Tony and Ziva and headed to the elevator. It didn't take much for Gibb to grab his stuff and follow McGee's lead.

Stepping into the elevator as the doors closed, Gibbs hit the emergency switch and plunged the elevator into darkness. "Let me finish for you Mcgee. You could not find her in any case, well, I have been thinking is sort of odd that we have not had any contact from her. I am meeting Fornell in the park, you…" Gibbs was interrupted as McGee had now learned to anticipate Gibbs thoughts.

"I will head to her apartment and check to see what is going on. We know she is not missing, because the director is covering for her. I will let you know what I find." McGee said as he flipped the power back on, entered his car and headed towards Abby's. McGee arrived at Abby's and was relieved to find her street rod in her normal parking place. McGee knocked at her door and did not get any response, feeling a true sense of concern, he used the spare key she had given each of her family members. He entered her apartment yelling her name. "Abby, ABBY, ABIGAIL!" He yelled as he searched room to room. It was when he neared her room that he heard the sound of Abby wretching and vomiting. McGee rushed into the bedroom heading for the bathroom when the door was slammed in his face.

"No." McGee answered, "I am not going anywhere until you open this door." McGee said as he banged on the door.

"Please, please." Abby whimpered as she did not want McGee to see her like this.

"No, there is no FBI, no secret case, you lied, so NO!" McGee said. "Please let me in…Abs." He said quietly as he leaned his head against the door. It was when he heard the lock turn and the door start to open that the world as he knew it started to fall apart.

Abby bravely tried to hold her head up, but McGee quickly noticed the differences in Abby. She was clearly sick, pale and weak. She had tried to cover her face and head with a towel as she weakly attempted to push past McGee and lay on her bed.

McGee quickly grabbed the towel as she fell on the bed, and it was then that he noticed that she was a considerably paler but the most shocking was the fact that where once there had been a headful of black curls, now was replaced with noticeably thinner and balding hair. "Oh, Abby, what? Why?" McGee said as he sat on the edge of her bed, reached for her and pulled her into his lap. He gently started rocking back and forth, tears flowing freely down his face and hers as he silently held her as he waited for her to talk.

Once Abby had calmed down, she gently lifted her tired, empty green eyes and whispered, "ALL."

"All, all what?" He asked as he gently stroked her hair from her wet cheeks.

"Not all, ALL. Adult lymphyacytic leukemia, McGee. I have leukemia." Abby said as she rested her head against his chest and for the first time in two weeks, rested.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I AM TRYING TO EXPAND MY WRITING ZONE, SO ALL REMARKS ARE APPRECIATED. NEXT CHAPTER DEALS WITH THE FAMILY ACCEPTANCE OF THE DISEASE AND MAYBE A CHANGE IN MCGEE/ABBY RELATIONSHIP.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret

CH 2

_**Special thanks to all those who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue this one, I know that this is especially difficult for me to write, but after going through a recent encounter with this, I thought I would give it a try. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"_I have leukemia…..leukemia…..leukemia….." _

That phrase kept echoing through McGee's head. He noticed a slowed, deeper aspect of Abby's breathing and it was then that he realized that she was sound asleep. He gently laid her down, covered her up and partially closed the door. He wanted to hear her if she needed something. Not wanting to keep Gibbs totally in the dark, he called his boss to let him know that he had found Abby.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Boss, it's me. Listen, I found Abby. She has been home the whole time. She was never assigned a case for the FBI and..and…" McGee's voice started to crack.

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs could tell from McGee's voice that something was wrong.

"I think you need to come see for yourself, boss. Abby is asleep in her room now, I will stay here until you arrive." McGee said as he hung up the phone.

McGee peeked his head back in to check on her, and seeing that she was still out like a light, he walked towards her kitchen and noticed a large amount of pill bottles on the bar. Realizing that he was totally unprepared for any questions Gibbs might have, he sat down at Abby's computer and starting researching ALL and the medications that were on the bar. He was so totally engrossed that he failed to hear Gibbs use his key to get into Abby's apartment. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized that he wasn't alone.

"McGee, what is going on here, and don't give me any bullshit about you don't know." Gibbs started but was interrupted by a sudden cry from Abby's room. Gibbs turned to run to the room, ignoring the plea from McGee to wait first. Gibbs threw open the door, expecting to see anything but what he saw in front of him. Where his normally happy, pig-tail wearing little girl should have been, he saw a pale, weak figure. "GOD! ABBY!" Gibbs said as he reached the bed and sat at her side, as Gibbs gently stroked his hands through her hair, it was with a gut wrenching reaction that he looked into his hand and noticed clumps of her hair.

Abby gently turned her head towards Gibbs and started gently crying. "Sor-sorry, dad. Need medicine. Please Zofran." She said as she tried to quell the nausea rising in her again. This had become a regular part of her day since Tuesday. She should be getting used to this feeling by now, but she still hated the feeling of not being able to control her body.

"McGee! Do you see something called Zofran out there?" Gibbs said as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

"Got it boss, bringing in some Sprite also." McGee said as he entered the room with a pill in one hand and a can of Sprite in the other. McGee walked over to the edge of the bed and watched as Gibbs gently eased Abby up enough to take the medicine. After making sure that the medicine was down, Gibbs gently eased her back onto the bed.

"Oh, Abby? What is this? How long have you known?" Gibbs spoke softly, not wanting to upset her, but trying to see what was going on.

Abby was starting to get drowsy again and looked up at McGee. "Timmy, can you please explain, I am tired. You still be here…" Abby said as she wallowed deeper into the covers.

McGee tenderly stroked the back of her hand and answered her. "Not going anywhere, anytime soon. You just rest and know that if you need something, just yell for me and I will be there. You will never suffer alone again. I PROMISE." McGee turned to Gibbs and nodded his head towards the living room. Gibbs nodded in agreement and went to talk to McGee.

"What in the hell is going on and why do I not know?" Gibbs said harshly in a low voice.

"Boss, I just found out myself right before I called you. While you were on the way here I did some research and I will tell you to the best of my ability. Abby has been diagnosed with ALL, Adult Lymphocytic Leukemia." When McGee muttered the words leukemia, Gibbs collapsed into the sofa and put his head in his hands. He looked back up with tear filled eyes and asked McGee to continue. "She was just diagnosed Friday and from the looks of it she has already started treatment. This disease is curable, but it is not an easy process. She will require multiple treatments of chemo to kill the cancer, this is what is causing the sickness and hair loss. Then she will need a bone marrow transplant and then she could go into remission."

"And this remission is good?" Gibbs asked as he was trying to find something good out of all this.

"Yes, if she stays in remission for 5 years then she will be declared leukemia free. We just have to be prepared to help her through these first treatments. They are often the most difficult and scary." McGee said as he watched his mentor, or better put, surrogate father come to terms with what he was saying. He watched as Gibbs absorbed the information that he had given him and was already asking the same question that McGee still wanted to ask Abby.

"Why? Why did she not tell us? That is what families are supposed to do?" Gibbs asked aloud, confused that his youngest would attempt to hide something so huge. Gibbs got up from the couch and started to walk into the kitchen, he needed some coffee…bad.

"I don't know, all I do know is that we need to be here for her now. When she wakes up, we can ask about telling the others. I had no intention of telling you, but I knew that I had to at least let you know that I had found her and then you could come over for yourself and see. While she is resting, I would like to go home, gather enough stuff for me to stay here for a while and then submit a request for some sick leave. Sorry, if that…OWWW!" McGee was caught off guard by the headslap he received from Gibbs.

"Do NOT apologize for wanting to take care of Abby. I know that you two were, well, close when you first started working here, and I know those kind of feelings just to not turn off. You. Go. I will stay here until you come back. I will… I will… I…" It was at that moment that McGee saw something he had never seen before. Gibbs had tears freely flowing down his face, he turned to McGee, embraced him in a tight hug and said. "I don't know what I will do." Gibbs said as he stepped back, wiped his face and finished. "Yes I do, I will let Abby know that we are going to help her fight. She is not alone, never has been and never will be. You go ahead, do what you need to do, I will make a list of things I think we will need as in fresh food and stuff. I will talk with Abby about telling the others and then we will have a family meeting. It there is one thing about the Gibbs family, it's that we are strong!" Gibbs said as he ushered McGee to the door, locked it behind him and went and stood in Abby's doorway. "We are strong and we never lose. I will NOT lose another daughter. Not when I can fight anyway!"

_**Sorry if this seems out of character for Gibbs, but I feel that his paternal nature would overtake any sense of tough guy. I hope this is up to par. Please review, it helps me as I try to continue on with this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret

Ch 3

**An Amazing shout out to all those who have reviewed this story. To answer some questions that I have received, yes this is a true disease, and I have not personally been affected. I lost my sister-in-law last year to cancer and I have found this therapeutic. The emotions in this story are true, if they seem OOC for each of these characters, I disagree. Cancer is a scary thing, even the ones we see as the strongest, can bend, and true families come together for each other. If you have tears when you read this, then I am conveying the honest emotions, I hope this does not turn people off.**

Gibbs was searching through the kitchen when he heard Abby stirring in her room. He walked towards the door and knocked. "Abby? Can I come in?" Gibbs asked as he slowly pushed to door open, just to make sure she was ok.

"Yeah, I will be right back out, gotta take care of this post sick mouth." Abby spoke from the bathroom. The Zofran had relieved the nausea and now she was feeling better. She was rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash, when she looked into the mirror. "You look great missy, yeah right. Come on Abs, gotta go and explain and no time better than the present." Abby gave herself a pep talk. One of the reasons she had avoided telling the others was to prevent the pain she knew they would be feeling. Abby walked out of the bathroom and saw Gibbs was sitting on the bed, up against the headboard. He patted the spot next to him, signaling for her to sit there. Abby crawled on the bed and sat next to Gibbs, knees to her chin, she tried her hardest not to look him in the eyes. But as usual, that was pointless. Gibbs just put his fingers under her chin and raised her head so that they could clearly see each other.

"One question.. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, I don't know why I got this I …" Abby was shocked that the first thing he wanted to know was why she got sick.

"No, Abs." Gibbs said as he pulled her head against his shoulder. "Why did you keep this from us….from me?" Gibbs said as he tried to fight back the tears. Now was not the time for him to break down. Abby needed strength and support and he was going to show her that he was going to give her all she needed.

"Ummm…fear. Didn't want to interrupt anyone's life. I am supposed to be the one that keeps you guys chipper and up, how could I keep doing that if all you were doing was worrying about me. Then once I called the Leon, explained the situation, I convinced him to lie for me. I thought I was protecting you. ...FYI, Leon tried to talk me out of lying and just coming to you. But, Gibbs, I just…I don't know.." Abby broke on those words. She felt all the pain and fear she had been trying to keep dampened down, rise up and grab her heart. But instead it being too much for her, having Gibbs' arms around her and his heart with her, she felt the pain rise and then leave. She never realized that sharing might actually help her, it was like she was sharing the heavy load, not carrying it all on her own. "I am so so, sorry. What?" Abby looked up with a sharp look as she felt Gibbs flick the back of her head gently.

"What do I say about apologies?" Gibbs asked.

"Never apologize, it is a sign of weakness. But, Gibbs look at me I am….weak." Abby said as she hung down again. But also again, Gibbs just reached and pulled her eyes to his.

"You are one of the strongest people I know, you are not weak. Your body may be in a state of weakness, but that is not what defines you, Abigail. Now that we have that cleared up we have some talking to do. First, what do you want to do about the rest of the family? You know if you don't want them to know, we can try to keep it a secret, but you know that you have a big bro and sister that would really be hurt it they felt they could not help their little sister." Gibbs said as he hoped that she would not turn away her family.

"No, I know now that I need my family. Do you think that you could have them come over for supper. I know that I am not in my best Martha Stewart hosting shape, but you are right, they need to know. Gibbs?" Abby looked around her room and noticed that McGee was no longer there. "Where did McGee go? Did I scare him away? I mean I know that I look like…"

"You look like an angel to me." McGee spoke from the doorway. It had not taken him as long as he planned, Vance encouraged him to take all the time he needed to help Abby through this, and he quickly grabbed what he thought he had needed from home. "You have always been my dark angel, and you will always be. Hair or no hair." McGee had made his way over to her side of the bed. "I just had to stop at my house and get some things, I was serious about not leaving any time soon. I will be…We will be here for the rest of this fight. And make no mistake about it, we will fight and WE WILL WIN." McGee reached down and grabbed her hand.

Abby quickly yanked her hand out of McGee's. "No! I will not let you give up your life to take care of me. NO! You have to work, and Gibbs needs you and Tony and..and.." Abby was crying again. She was not going to let her best friend give up everything for her. She was the one that was sick, not him.

McGee quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and Gibbs got up and left the room. He closed the door to give them some privacy. He was glad to see McGee step up to the plate and that he was not going to back down. Gibbs was proud of his 'son'. Now Gibbs had to make a few calls.

Back in Abby's room, the talk was getting heated. "Timmy, don't do this, I won't let you…I…"

"Oh, seriously, you won't LET ME! Well, newsflash Abby, I don't care if you let me or not, I am here. I have requested sick leave and…" McGee was once again interrupted by Abby.

"No, McGee, those are your days. You have been building those days to take a tour of Europe." Abby argued as she realized that this lively debate was making her feel more alive than she had in two weeks.

"You are right on one account. They are MY days. I choose what to do with them, and I choose you. So tough, just consider yourself with a roommate now." McGee said as he saw that this fight was winding down and just how much it was taxing her strength. "Listen, Abby. I..I.." McGee was starting to tear up as he tried to explain just how he felt. "I should have been there when you were diagnosed, I should have been there for the first treatments, I should have been here when you needed someone to hold your hair out when you first started getting sick and I should have been here when you first realized that you were losing your hair. I wasn't, but I am now. SO TOUGH! For once in your life, just lay back." McGee gently laid her back into his chest as he scooted lower against the headboard of the bed. "Close your eyes, and let someone take care of you." McGee finished as he started gently rubbing his hands down her sides. "Just take deep breaths, and let go. You need to rest, and now you can rest sound." McGee had noticed that her breathing was becoming deeper and slower, signaling that she was approaching sleep. He gently continued to whisper. " Your family is here now, so hush and sleep. You will never wake up alone again." He looked down and saw that her eyes were closed and suddenly he felt exhausted. McGee just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Just for a minute, he told himself.

Gibbs had called Tony, Ziva, Palmer and Ducky and had invited them all over to Abby's for supper. He did not go into any specifics, just saying that they needed to have a family meeting. He had went through Abby's kitchen and noticed that there was not a lot of food. He knew that from other people he had known that had had cancer that nutrition plays a very important part in battling through these treatments. He made a list and was walking towards Abby's room to let them know that he was leaving when he noticed the quietness. Slowly edging the door opened, he saw McGee leaning back against the head of the bed, Abby leaning into his chest, using him for support and both of them in a deep sleep. Gibbs walked into the room, grabbed a blanket off of the chair and started to cover them up when McGee opened his eyes.

"SHHH! Go back to sleep, she looks like she needs this kind of support and sleep. I am stepping out to the store, the rest of the family will be here around 1900. Keep her close and warm Tim." Gibb said as he tousled McGee's hair and waited until he closed his eyes and was asleep again before leaving. Gibbs knew that tonight was going to be rough on everyone, and that no matter what, Abby now has TEAM GIBBS in her corner.

_**Sorry not as long, but the next chapter dealing with the Team discovering the truth will be lengthy and I needed a place to stop. Thanks again to all the support and reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The secret

Ch 4

_AN: Sorry so long between updates, this one is tough to write._

_Same disclaimer as before!_

Gibbs had re-entered Abby's apartment, hands full of groceries, when he noticed that all was quiet. He quickly laid the food down and went to Abby's room. Gently he opened the door and grinned. There was Abby, leaning back into McGee, sleeping like a baby. McGee was also out like a light, so Gibbs decided to let them sleep. He closed the door quietly and went into the kitchen to start dinner. He opted to make spaghetti, knowing that this was everyone's favorite. He had just finished the sauce and was starting the noodles when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Rushing to prevent the person from knocking louder, Gibbs reached the door and opened it to see the rest of his 'family' there.

"Come in, just keep it quiet, McGee and Abby are still asleep." Gibbs whispered.

"Asleep, it is like 1930, boss, what's going on?" Tony asked as he could sense an undercurrent of tension his mentor's face.

"I need all of you to sit on the couch." Gibbs said as he took the dessert Ziva had brought from here and headed into the kitchen. Walking back into the living room, he saw four sets of anxious eyes. "I have called you all here together to talk about Abby. There is no easy way to put it, so I will just say it fast. Abby is sick." Gibbs spoke as he tried to keep the tears from pooling in his eyes; he had to remain stoic and strong.

"Oh, my dear Jethro, whatever could it be that would distress you so much?" Ducky asked as he could clearly tell the sheer amount of distress that Gibbs was in.

"She has…." Gibbs started to speak, but was interrupted by a soft spoken voice.

"I have leukemia…" Abby said softly as McGee was at her side, supporting her.

Their first response was shock and silence. There was not a sound uttered until Tony broke.

"No, this is wrong!" Tony yelled as he stood up and walked over to Gibbs. "Tell me this is a dream, or a nightmare! No! Not my baby sister!" Tony finally turned and looked Abby in the eyes. Abby just nodded her head. Tony walked over and reached out for her. He gently held her hand, noticing the faint bruising from the multiple IV's, he then softly ran his fingers over her face, noticing the stark comparison between the pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes. But he didn't start to break down until she reached up and pulled the black and white skull cap off her head. Looking at her in her current state made Tony sick. He turned and ran towards the bathroom, losing the contents of his earlier snack. It made him sick to think of what his lil' sis was going through.

Jimmy was paralyzed to the couch, he has had many hours of study in med school dealing with the types of cancer. He knew the odds and the treatments, he was just at a loss for words.

Once Ziva saw Tony turn and run to the restroom, she slowly made her way to stand in front of Abby. Gently pulling her into her arms, she embraced Abby tightly, as if trying to transfer some of her pent-up energy to Abby. Stepping back, she grasped Abby by the shoulders and asked. "Why did you not tell us sooner?" Ziva was hurt that Abby felt the need to hide this from her. "Did you think that we didn't care, or that you didn't matter to us?" Ziva was grasping at any notion as to why Abby hid this.

"No, Ziva, I never doubted your love and care for me. I…I….just didn't want to burden…" Abby started.

"Burden,…..How could YOU ever think that?" Ziva raised her voice unexpectedly, she was pissed off that Abby had the nerve to even think that.

McGee reacted by stepping closer to Abby, as if to shied her from Ziva. Abby turned her head to McGee and spoke. "Could you please go check on Tony for me and meet me back in my room? I am a little tired." Abby smiled weakly.

"Well,….at least….let me…."McGee stammered wanting to help get Abby back in bed.

"No, TIM…Ziva can help me, right?" Abby asked Ziva.

"Yes, McGee, you go check on Tony, I have Abby covered here." Ziva said as she gently out her arm for Abby to lean on and headed towards her room.

Back in the living room, Jimmy was still speechless and Gibbs turned to Ducky. "Duck, I think your little man is in shock." Gibbs jested.

"Well, honestly Jethro, I think we all are. How long have you known?" Ducky asked as he stood and went into the kitchen with Gibbs.

"Honestly, Duck, I just found out a few hours ago. Tim's gut was worried about Abby, he dug until he found there was no FBI case. Vance had helped Abby concoct that story to cover her illness. Tim, came over and found her and then he called me. I came over, we talked and she agreed it was time everyone knew. I have had…." Gibbs turned back to the stove, trying to hide the tears that once again were threatening to fall.

"Ahhhhh! Jethro, I know this must seem unbearable and unfair at this time, but I can assure you that our Abigail will fight this and win. And if I know you as well as I think I do, then I can also be 100% sure that she will not fight this alone. WE and I mean WE are all in this together. Do not ever feel like you have to carry this alone. You make think you are one strong person, but even the strongest need help every so often." Ducky said as he laid one hand on Gibbs shoulder. "Ok, how can I help you in here?" He asked wanting to do anything to keep busy.

Ziva had walked Abby into her room and helped her get comfortable in her bed. Abby patted a spot beside her for Ziva to sit. "Come here Zi, I won't bite!" Abby said as she tried to take some of the seriousness out of the room.

Ziva cautiously sat next to her, staring at how much Abby had changed physically. "Ummm. Abby, I was just wondering…" Ziva tentatively.

"Wondering what? Look, Zi, I am still me, I just look a little different right now. Hang on one minute I think I am going to get…" Abby leaned towards the edge of the bed, wanting to make it to the bathroom before she vomited everywhere.

"Here, let me help." Ziva said as she steadied Abby as she rushed to the toilet. Abby started retching as soon as she reached the toilet. It was times like this that Abby did not want her family to see, her at her weakest. But as if Ziva knew what she was thinking, she reached and wet a washcloth.

"Here, sweetie, let big sis, have a go here." Ziva said as she wiped Abby's brow and face. "You better now?" Ziva asked, she knew that Abby would not want to be babied, but she wanted her to know that she was there for her.

Abby nodded her head and let Ziva help her back to bed.

All the while Tim was waiting outside the hall door for Tony to exit from the bathroom. KNOCK!KNOCK! "Come on out Tony, I can hear the water running." McGee yelled through the door.

Tony opened the door, trying to hide the redness in his face. Not only was he just sick to his stomach, but he had been crying like a baby. He did not want anyone to know just how much this upset him. "OK, McCracky! Just had to wash my face." Tony tried to explain the wetness.

McGee put his arm around Tony and walked with him towards Abby's room. "One, you suck at lying to me Tony, and two we are all upset. It's ok."

"I know, I just don't want Abby to see me upset, I mean we have to show no mercy." Tony said as he stood just outside her door. Squaring up his shoulders, he walked into the room, just as Ziva was helping Abby back in bed. "Here, let me help." He said as he gently scooped her up and let Ziva straighten out the covers underneath Abby. "I can tell you personally, that laying on a wrinkled bed sheet will make you sore. Remember the plaque and the two weeks of bed rest, I have a lot of expertise when it comes to resting." Tony said as he gently laid her down, trying to keep the tears from building up.

Abby snuggled down on her bed, and gently wiped Tony's face. "Don't be afraid to show emotions." Abby said as she watched him struggle with trying to keep from crying.

"I….I…am so so sorry, I just can't..What?" Tony said as he felt Abby reach around and gently slap him on the back of his head.

"What is Gibbs rule on apologies? Hmmm, sign of weakness…..and that is one thing that this family is not." Abby could see the form of Jimmy in the doorway. "Jimmy, get your gremlin ass in here."

Caught off guard by Abby, Jimmy scampered in the room and stood next to McGee. Abby just nodded her head to McGee and then smiled. THWACK! "OWW! What the hell was that for!" Jimmy asked as he turned to McGee, but instead of McGee answering, Gibbs strong voice echoed from the hall.

Gibbs entered the room and started to talking. " I think Abby figured you out. You think you are an outsider in this family, well with that head slap you are now officially a member of the Gibbs family. Been wanting to do that for a while now, thanks Abby." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"You're welcome, dad. OK, let's make this quick and simple. I am getting really tired. I have adult lymphocytic leukemia. I lied….I know it was wrong." Abby muttered.

"Damn right it was wrong!" Tony answered.

"Ok, let me finish! Ok I was wrong, but it wasn't that I wanted to hide this, I just didn't want to upset all of you and then make you feel obligated to helping me. I thought I could do this alone….but…now I know…..I can't. I mean technically I can….It's just that I DON"T want to anymore." Tears were now streaming down Abby's face. "I …I…..need you guys."

Every eye in her room was now wet with tears. Tony went and sat at the head of the bed and grabbed her hand. "Ab….Ab….Abs. We need you too, I NEED YOU. But I also need you to know that we are here, for the long haul. Each treatment, each recovery period….and yes I mean the whole post treatment sickness." Tony was choking on his words, so Ziva stepped in and sat on the other side of Abby.

"Yes, Tony is correct. I want to take care of my lil' sis. You are the only one I have….Please let me be here for you.. IF nothing else, you can catch me up on the true American film classics." Ziva said as she stroked the back of Abby's hand.

"I have already INFORMED Abby that I have taken my time off to stay with her….for better or worse….. So I will be staying with her for a while…." Abby interrupted McGee.

"Yes, and I agreed with this, but I now lay out one condition, and I am saying this in front of witnesses. You…Timothy McGee will set up you computer system from here and you will stay ACTIVE in assisting on computer work for any cases that are needing your expertise." Abby said with a smile, she may be sick, but she was still ABBY!

"But…" McGee started to argue.

"No buts about it! I agree with Abby, or if you can't then I will start staying." Gibbs threatened. HE knew that Abby would never let McGee lose himself in her, so this was a fair compromise in his eyes.

"Um…No. no Boss. OK.. you have me there Abby." McGee said as he grabbed her foot and gave her a squeeze.

"OK, enough of the boo-hooing. I am hungry, and I smell something good. So time to dry the eyes, we know that we are going to win this.. Because if there is one thing I am 100% for sure of, nothing and I mean nothing, beats the GIBBS FAMILY." Abby said as she saw Duck enter with at tray of spaghetti. "Hey everyone grab a plate, and meet me in the living room. I feel like a little indoor picnic…"

**Sorry for the delay!Hope to have next up soon!**

**Please review! It helps keep me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret

CH 5

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!

AN/ I Apologize for the long break, this story was hard to write and I just finished my first full semester back in college, so I have my break now.

I am winding this one to a close! Please review!

Abby leaned her head back against the recliner, smiling as she looked at the scene in front of her, all was going to be well, she now knew that. Gibbs was sitting on one side of the couch, listening to Ducky regale them with tales of his youth. Tony was sitting up against the couch, Ziva was sitting between his bent knees, each laughing and enjoying the moment. Abby watched as Tony slid his hand down Ziva's arm, letting her know that he was there to support her if she needed him also. Palmer was sitting in front of the coffee table, still stuffing his mouth with Gibbs delicious meal, after all he was still in his youth and needed his energy. McGee was sitting at her feet, slowly rubbing circles on the top of foot, letting her know that even though he was listening to Ducky, he was always going to be thinking of her.

Abby realized that as soon as Ducky finished his last story, now was a good time to get her two cents in before he started another story. "AHEM!" Abby cleared her throat loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Abby, what do you need?" Gibbs asked quickly as he was already on his feet, ready to do whatever was needed. She saw the carefree grin vanish in a blink and the concerned parent return.

"First, I just want to tell you guys that I…..I…..Love everyone of you." Abby had tears rolling down her face as she tried to keep her composure as she spoke, but it was leaving fast.

"We love you too, Abs." Tony answered.

"I know that, and that is why I want each of you to know that I….I mean…..WE are going to beat this. At first…..I was scared…" Abby stopped and took a deep breath, Mcgee gave her leg a firm squeeze of reassurance, and she continued. "I didn't know if I wanted to fight this…..but….now I see just how much I am blessed with….with family. This may get worse before it gets better, but…with….you guys in my corner, I will win." Abby raised her tea glass and said, " A cheers to Team….no…the Gibbs Family. The best there is ever."

A chorus of "here, here," and "amens" were heard as Abby drank her tea and listened as Ducky asked Gibbs if he had ever told the kids about the time Gibbs and Jenny had lost Mike Franks in Paris.

The End.

Thanks to all my readers, I appreciate you guys so much!


End file.
